


A New Life

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Clark and Kara's roles are reversed, Family, Mommy!Alex, Sanvers later maybe, The timeline is super weird, Young!Kara, alex already knows she's gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dr. Alexandra Danvers was dedicated to her work. That is until three-year-old Kara Zor-El falls from the sky.





	1. A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, just don't ask. But I do hope you like it!

Dr. Alexandra Danvers was dedicated to her work. When she was thirteen, she learned that her parents worked for a secret government agency that tracked, captured, and tested aliens. They had brought home a boy the same age as her to test his abilities. While living with them, he taught her all about his planet, their culture, and his language. Their friendship is what drove her to follow in her parents’ footsteps. She was training to join the DEO after getting her doctorate in Bioengineering when her parents went out on a mission and never came back. After that, she threw herself into her work. She barely ever left her lab. So when her phone rang she jumped. 

 

“Hello?” she answered the phone. 

 

“Alex! It’s Clark; please tell me you are at the DEO,” the Kryptonian said. Alex thought he sounded scared or nervous. 

 

“Is everything okay?” she asked.

 

“Um… Kind of. I… I found something, and I’m not quite sure what I should do. Are you at the DEO? Is J’onn there?”

 

“Yeah. We’re both here. Are you on your way with it?”

 

“Yes. I will be there in about ten, fifteen minutes.”

 

“Alright, I’ll go get J’onn.” Superman walked into the DEO carrying something wrapped in his cape right as Alex finished telling J’onn about the mysterious phone call. 

 

“Superman,” the Martian greeted the man in blue, “What have you got for us?”

 

“Well,” he started, “I was making a sweep of the country like I do. And I saw something land in the middle of the desert, so I went to investigate. To my surprise, I came across a Kryptonian pod just like mine, and inside was…” he moved his arms to show them the sleeping toddler in his arms.

 

“Who is she?” Alex asked, smiling at the small blonde.

 

“She’s Kara. My cousin that I was supposed to take care of when we arrived here, but she never showed up. Well, until now.” 

 

“Alex why don’t you take Kara here to your lab and run some tests,” J’onn suggested, “Superman and I can get to work on what she will need to be a citizen of Earth.” Clark jostled the little girl as he passed her to Alex effectively waking her. She whined and looked up at the new person holding her.

 

 _“Hello Sleepyhead,”_ Alex said to the little girl in Kryptonese.

 

“Alex, she speaks English,” Clark told her as if it were obvious, “She learned in on her way here, just as I did.”

 

“I know that Clark, but it’s all got to be very overwhelming to her. She did just get here…what? An hour ago?”

 

“I didn’t have anyone to ease me into the language when I arrived.”

 

“You were at least ten years older than her and since we can speak her language, why shouldn’t we?”

 

“But she needs to get used to speaking English.”

 

“Again, I will say; she’s been here and hour,” she turned to her boss, “We will be in the lab.” She carried the little girl into her lab, set her up on an exam table, and started to gather what she would need. 

 

_“So Little one, my name is Alex. Can you tell me your name?”_

 

 _“Kara,”_ she replied quietly. 

 

 _“It’s lovely to meet you, Kara,”_ she rolled over to the girl her stool, _“So I have to do a little check up. I want to be sure you stayed healthy on you long trip from Krypton to Earth."_

 

 _“Okay.”_ Kara complied with everything Alex needed from her. Alex was telling Kara what kind of powers she would be getting when Clark and J’onn reentered the room. 

 

“Are we all set in here?” Clark asked; placing his hands on his hips.

 

“Yep. Kara here is perfectly healthy,” she tickled the little Kryptonian, “She doesn’t have any powers yet, but I expected that since she hasn’t spent any time in our sun.” 

 

“Your lellow sun,” Kara corrected her in English

 

“That’s right our sun is yellow,” Alex confirmed, _“Alright. Little One you’re going to go with Clark now. Don’t worry he’s going to take really good care of you, and we’ll see each other again soon.”_ Kara hugged her new friend before Clarke picked her up and carried her out of the building. 

 

**Three Days Later**

 

Alex walked into her barely-lived-in apartment as it was nearing three in the morning. She had spent the day in the field tracking down an alien that they didn’t even catch. She sighed as she kicked off her shoes, but a noise brought her tension back. She grabbed her gun and started a sweep of the loft. Kitchen and living room clear; she turned toward the bedroom and was shocked to see something on her bed. She took a step closer and was even more shocked to see that the something was a little girl; a little Kryptonian girl to be exact. Kara was asleep in the middle of her bed, on top of the covers but was covered by a blanket made with fabric that resembled that of Superman’s cape, but was pink. Upon further inspection, Alex found a letter on her bedside table. 

 

**Alex,**

**There was an emergency in Opal City, and naturally, I couldn’t bring Kara with me to handle it. I don’t know when I will be back to pick her up but, I trust that you will take care of her.**

 

**Thank you,**

**Clark**

 

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew something like this would happen. She put down her sidearm and pulled out her phone. 

 

**_Next time you need me to babysit let me know. Just leaving her in my apartment for me to find doesn’t cut it. — A_ **

 

She hit send, changed into pajamas, then joined Kara in the bed. 

 

“Lexie?” Kara mumbled.

 

_“Hey, Little One. Go back to sleep. We can talk in the morning.”_

 

“M’kay,” she replied before shuffling over, crawling on top of her, and falling asleep again. Alex woke a few hours later from Kara poking her face continuously. 

 

_“Kara, stop poking me.”_

 

“Clark said I’m not ‘upposed speak Krytonese anymore.”

 

_“Well, when you’re with me it’ll be out little secret. What do you think of that?”_

 

_“I like that. I’m hungry.”_

 

_“I am too. How about we go to my favorite diner and get some pancakes?”_

 

 _“Yeah,”_ Kara crawled off of Alex and toddled over to a little backpack that was leaning against the wall, _“Can you help me get dressed please?”_

 

 _“Of course Little One.”_ After both of them were dressed and ready, the two set off down the street towards the diner that Alex frequently visited. They were greeted by a hefty, middle-aged waitress.

 

“Alex! A booth is open right over there. Who’s your little friend?”

 

“Hey, Paulette! This is… this is my little cousin.” After both of the girls had finished off full stacks of pancakes, they set off for the DEO where they were greeted by J’onn. 

 

“I wondered who had her,” he said, “And how are you today Ms. Kara?” Kara looked up at Alex.

 

“Is he a pard of our secret too?” Alex smiled at her and nodded, _“I’m good we had pancakes for breakfast!”_ Kara spent the day in Alex’s lab “helping” the older girl and coloring. For an hour or so she went with J’onn to the training room to burn off some energy. And then Clark showed up and took her home. 

 

**One Week Later**

 

 _“Lexie!!!!”_ Alex spun around from the computer and had a little girl crash into her legs and hug her, _“I missed you!”_

 

 _“Hey, Little One. I just saw you two days ago,_ ”  Alex chuckled, _“What are you doing here anyway?”_ Kara shrugged.

 

“Alex?” Clark was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed; he looked nervous, “Can I speak with you out here?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” she turned to Kara, “Why don’t you go play over in your corner,” Kara ran over to a corner of the lab that had a few toys, and some books and Alex joined her cousin in the hall, “What’s up? Is something wrong?”

 

“I can’t take care of Kara anymore.”

 

“I’m sorry? You’re seriously going to just drop her off here like she’s a puppy that you didn’t realize would get that big? You can’t do that! The entire reason you were sent here was to take care of her! What could be more important than that little girl? Your own flesh and blood?”

 

“I’m not cut out to be a parent!” 

 

“No one is cut out to be a parent Clark! Every parent is flying blind! This is bullshit!! You know what just leave. Go, get out. Send all of her things by mail, get them all to me somehow, just don’t go anywhere near that sweet little girl!” 

 

“Alex,” he tried.

 

“No! Leave!” he left and Alex took a minute to compose herself before going back to the lab. An hour later J’onn came into the lab with a stack of paperwork.

 

“These just need your signature, and she will be yours,” he said. 

 

“Do you think I can do this?” she asked.

 

“Without a doubt.” Alex smiled and started to sign the papers. 

 

“Hey, Kara? Can you come here?” the little blonde ran over, and Alex set her on the table, “So… um… Clark… Clark can’t take care of you anymore. So you’re… You're going to come live with me. Is that… Um is that something that you would be okay with?” 

 

“I get to live with you?” she asked, and the older girl nodded, “I’d like that.” She hugged her and Alex was quick to hug her back. This was the start of a new life for the both of them. 


	2. Making New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title kinda explains it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW Alex already knows she's gay.

_“Lexie! Lexie!”_ Alex opened one of her eyes and found her little alien sitting on top of her _, “Lexie are you awake?”_

 

 _“I am now,”_ she looked over at the clock and sighed when she found it was nearly eight-thirty. It was the first time in the two months since she had gained custody of Kara that she had slept in past seven.

 

 _“We’re going to the park today right?”_ Kara asked.

 

 _“Yes, we are. But first, we need to get dressed and eat some breakfast. Let’s go.”_ Alex held Kara’s hand as they walked across the hall. She had found this apartment a few days after she got Kara, but they had just started moving in a couple of days earlier. J’onn had insisted that they needed to remodel a little before they moved in. They lined the walls of Kara’s room and the perimeter of the apartment with lead, they painted, got new kitchen appliances and faucet, new toilets and fixtures in the bathrooms, and of course installed new, stronger doors. So most of the apartment was still covered in boxes. The only room that was all unpacked was Kara’s since all of it was new. Once both of them were dressed, an entire box of frozen waffles had been consumed, and a backpack had been filled with food and an extra set of clothes, they set off for National City Park.

 

“Okay before we leave what are the rules when we’re not at home?” Alex asked before they left.

 

“Only English unless we’re at the DEO, no powers, and make sure you can see me at all times,” Kara listed off.

 

“Perfect.” They got to the park, and the three-year-old ran ahead to start playing. Alex found a beautiful spot in the grassy field to throw out her blanket and get some work done and watch her little one burn off some energy. Every couple minutes she would look up and see the blonde playing on the playscape. She soon made friends with a little boy and girl, and they started to play tag. 

 

“Lexie?” the brunette looked up and found all three of the kids standing in front of her. 

 

“Hey, Little One. What’s up? Who're your friends?”

 

“Dis is Winn and Lena,” she replied, “I’m hungry.”

 

“Okay,” Alex grabbed the backpack and pulled out a baggie of apple slices, “It’s very nice to meet you, Lena and Winn. Would you like to join us for some apple slices?”

 

“I would like some please,” Lena replied. 

 

“Uh… I would, but let me tell my daddy where I am first,” Winn said.

 

“Okay. Lena do you need to tell someone where you are?” the little brunette shook her head as Winn ran off. He returned and they all enjoyed a little snack together before the three of them ran off again. A few minutes later, a woman came over to Alex.

 

“Hi there. Are you Kara’s nanny?” the woman asked. 

 

“Uh… no, I’m… I just adopted her a couple of months ago.”

 

“Oh sorry. I just assumed since she calls you by your first name. Anyway, I’m Kendra, Lena’s nanny. Anyway, I noticed that the girls are getting along very well and I was wondering if you would like to have a playdate in the future. Lena doesn’t have many friends.”

 

“Oh, my goodness yes! Kara hasn’t started school yet, so she doesn’t have any friends. Here, let me give you my number. I’m Alex by they way. Alex Danvers.” They exchanged numbers and Kendra left. An hour or so later, Alex started to pack up everything and called out for Kara. 

 

“Awe we going?” Kara asked. 

 

“Yep. We’re going to have some lunch with Uncle J’onn. And then you’re going to be super good while I work right?” 

 

“Uh huh,” Kara nodded. They met the Martian at the restaurant down the street from the DEO and had an excellent lunch; Kara ate all of her spaghetti and most of J’onn’s salad. From there they went to the DEO and Alex started to work and Kara began to play in her little corner full of toys. That had lasted a little more than an hour before Agent Vasquez entered the lab. 

 

“Hey, Kara. Agent Danvers, there’s a situation that needs your attention,” she said, and Alex sighed.

 

“Alright. Can you watch Kara?”

 

“I would ma’am, but J’onn would like me to go as well.” 

 

“And let me guess, J’onn is going out as well?” Vasquez nodded, and Alex stood, “Alright Little One grab your backpack and a couple of toys; we’re going on a field mission.” Once they got into the SUV, they went downtown and found the DEO agents already gathering evidence.

 

“I get out?” Kara asked Alex.

 

“No, you’ve got to stay here in the car, but if you need me all you’ve got to do is call me okay?” Kara nodded, “Good girl.” Alex kissed the top of her head and exited the vehicle. She and J’onn were going over the finding when she noticed a stranger near some of the evidence.

 

“Hey. What the hell do you think you’re doing at my crime scene?”

 

“Anyone ever tell you all you Feds are the same? It’s like you all watch the same bad movies at Quantico.”

 

“Who are you?” 

 

“Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division. Handle all cases involving aliens and things that go bump in the night,” she took out her badge, “Showed you mine, show me yours.” Alex took out her DEO badge and turned it to the FBI setting before showing it. 

 

“Alex Danvers FBI. I’m sure you mean well Detective, but this is a federal crime scene. You’re contaminating my evidence.”

 

“I’m contaminating it? Your lackey over there is bagging charred carpet and crispy limo into the same ziplock. I thought the FBI would pay closer attention to detail.” 

 

“We have technology that makes your city PD Lab look like an Easy-Bake Oven.”

 

“And us dumb local cops would never deduce that assailant was either Kryptonian of Infernian. Both species have heat vision.”

 

“Thank you. We’ll take it from here.” 

 

“Okay, but just to let you know, you’ve got a child walking around contaminating your evidence.” Alex spun around and saw Kara carrying her stuffed Peter Pan walking around.

 

“Kara!” the girl’s head turned, and she started running towards you.

 

“Mommy!” she cheered once she was in Alex’s arms. The brunette paused for a moment but just continued picking her up; this was the firs time she had called her anything other than Lexie, but Alex had been expecting it would come eventually, just maybe not right now in front of the really cute detective.

 

“Kara what are you doing I told you to stay in the car.”

 

“I got bored, and I wanted you,” Kara replied, laying her head on Alex’s shoulder.

 

“Do you usually bring your daughter to your crime scenes?” Maggie asked it wasn’t judgmental she had asked out of pure curiosity.

 

“No, but everyone that I trust her with was needed here,” Alex replied; she bounced the girl in her arms, “Don’t you dare fall asleep Kara Danvers.” She had learned quickly that letting Kara take a nap would result in her toddler staying up into the wee hours of the night.

 

“Oh she’s already asleep,” Maggie laughed, “I guess I will let you get back to your investigation that is in my jurisdiction by the way.”

 

“Well, your jurisdiction ends where I say it does. Have a good day Detective Sawyer.” 

 

“You too Agent Danvers,” she smiled, showing off her dimples, before leaving. 

 

“Alright, Little One. Let’s put you back in the car.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you wanna see. Leave prompts! Please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter.

Alex had never been more happy to see her building than she was that night. She had gone back to the DEO to analyze the data that thy had collected at the crime scene. Then they went out to capture the Inferian; meeting Maggie again. Meanwhile, J'onn took Kara to one of the training rooms to let her tire herself out and to start teaching her how to use her powers. So, before leaving for home, Kara fell asleep again, leaving Alex to carry: Kara, Kara's bag, Kara's stuffed animal, the leftovers of the food they had eaten for dinner, her work bag, and her purse. She struggled to get the door open, but thankfully there was another resident in the lobby who opened the door for her. 

 

"Oh thank you so much. I swear, three blocks aren't that bad of a walk, but add all of this, and it's like I walked the entire city." Alex said after she was let in. 

 

"It's no problem, I've been there. If you don't mind me asking, though do you not have a stroller?" the woman asked, calling the elevator.

 

"Uh, no. I guess I don't. Kara kind of came into the picture on short notice and that item slipped my mind in the last minute shopping." The woman nodded before they got to the elevator.

 

"I don't think I've met you before. I'm Cat Grant; I live in the penthouse."

 

"Nice to meet you. Alex Danvers, 19B. If you don't mind me asking, are you THE Cat Grant? Like The Queen of All Media?"

 

"That is me," she nodded, "How old is... Keira?"

 

"Kara," Alex corrected, "She's three about a week before I got her."

 

"My youngest is three as well," Cat said, "We'll have to see about a playdate."

 

"That would be great. Kara doesn't go to daycare and hasn't started school yet, so she doesn't get to socialize with kids her age often," the door opened, and Alex got out, "It was very nice meeting you, Ms. Grant," the door started to close, "Oh wait!" Cat stopped to doors, "Could you unlock and open the the door for me?" Cat gestured for her to lead the way and did as she asked, "Thank you. Goodnight."

 

"Goodnight Ms. Danvers. And if you need anything I’m just a floor above you.” With that got back on the elevator she had held with one of her shoes. Alex put Kara to bed before going to bed herself. A few hours later, she woke from her little alien crawling over her to get into the bed. She pulled her close and quickly went back to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

 _“Mommy, can I have some more of that?”_ Kara asked the next morning at breakfast, pointing at the bacon on Alex’s plate. 

 

 _“Why don’t you eat some more of your yummy cantaloupe?”_ Alex asked. Their breakfast that morning consisted of eggs, bacon, and a cantaloupe that Kara was refusing to eat. 

 

 _“I don’t like it,”_ Kara replied while making a face and Alex nodded, once there were two slices of bacon on her plate she said, _“Thank you, Mommy.”_

 

 _“Just be happy that I love you,”_ her phone started to ring, _“Finish your breakfast. Then we can watch a movie.”_ She kissed the top of her head and headed to the living room.

 

“Danvers,” she answered.

 

“Hey Danvers, it’s Detective Sawyer. Wanna see how us local cops deal with aliens?”

 

“How did you…” 

 

“Not important. So are you in or not?”

 

“I’ll have to find a sitter for Kara…”

 

“Well, let me know. I’ll text you the details.” Alex turned back to Kara who hadn’t finished her breakfast but instead had started to play with it.

 

_“Kara. You’re supposed to eat your food. Not play with it.”_

 

 _“I’m done, though.”_ Alex rolled her eyes. 

 

 _“Well, come on. You need a bath.”_ After Kara’s bath, Alex got to work on finding a babysitter that night. Unfortunately, it seemed that all of the people that Alex trusted with the alien were busy. She was about to text Maggie when she thought of someone else she could ask to watch Kara. 

 

“Come on Kara,” Alex said as she picked the girl up from the couch where she was watching a movie.

 

“But mermaid!” Kara whined about being pulled away mid-movie. Alex shushed her and called for the elevator. They went one floor up and walked into a small hall with only one door. Alex rang the doorbell. A young boy with brown hair answered the door; he looked to be around ten.

 

“Hi, I’m Alex Danvers. I live right below you guys. Is your mom home?” the boy turned away from her and started to walk away. 

 

“Mom! There’s a lady here to see you!” A few moments later, Cat appeared in a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt. 

 

“Ms. Danvers! I’m sorry about Adam; he’s getting to that age. Is there something I can do for you?”

 

“Actually there is. I have… I have something of a date tonight, and I don’t have anyone to watch Kara. I was wondering if you could?”

 

“Oh… I could do that. The boys and I are having a movie night. Would you like to join us, Kara?”

 

“What’re you watchin’?” Kara asked.

 

“We’re going to watch Star Wars. Have you seen any of those?” Kara shook her head.

 

“We’re still working on the Disney movies,” Alex said, “So what do you think Little One?”

 

“Would you like to hang out with my boys and me?”

 

“What I call you?” Kara asked the blonde woman.

 

“Well, you can call me Ms. Cat.” Kara nodded in understanding and turned to her mother. 

 

“I watch mobies with Ms. Cat and boys.”

 

“Okay,” Kara was placed on the ground, “You stay here, and I will go grab your blanket and Peter. I’ll be right back.”

 

“No problem, just let yourself in,” Cat said taking Kara’s hand and lead her into the penthouse, “Alright little miss Kara, this is the living room. Over there on the chair is my oldest son Adam, and on the ground there with the MegaBlocks is Carter. Guys, this is our neighbor Kara. She’s going to be joining us for our movie night.”

 

“Hi Kara,” Carter said shyly, and Adam grunted with his face still buried in his phone.

 

“You go play with Carter while I start on dinner. Do you like macaroni and cheese?”

 

“Are you kidding?” Alex asked as she entered the living room, “She barely eats anything else,” she walked over to the little alien, handed her the blanket she arrived to Earth with and the stuffed Peter Pan, and placed a kiss on the top of her head, “I don’t know what time I’ll be home so, be a good girl for Ms. Cat and have fun okay?”

 

“Okay. I love you.” 

 

“I love you too Little One,” she turned back to Cat, “So, uh… she’s already in her pajamas, so you don’t have to worry about that. She eats a lot, way more than someone her size eats. You can put her to bed at the same time you put Carter to bed if I’m not back by then.” 

 

“Don’t worry Ms. Danvers; she’ll be okay. Just have fun.” Alex gave Kara one more kiss before going back to her own apartment to get ready. Kara toddled over to Carter and sat down next to him.

 

“What’re you buildin’?” she asked. 

 

“A… A city. I’ve got Mommy’s work there,” he pointed to a block building that did look like the Catco building, “That’s our building. And there’s da hopital.”

 

“Can we build my mommy’s work?” Kara asked.

 

“Yeah,” Carter smiled, pulling the box full of the rest of his blocks toward them, “let’s do it!” the toddlers go to work on the DEO. A half hour later they all sat down to dinner which was baked macaroni and cheese. After dinner they moved back to the living room and started watching _Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope._  

 

“Dat was a good mobie,” Kara said as Adam changed the DVD to the next one. As The Empire Strikes Back came to an end, Carter was asleep, and Kara was on the verge of sleep.

 

“Adam, I’m putting your brother to bed and then I want you to go to bed as well. You don’t need to go to sleep, but I want you in bed. Meanwhile stay here with Kara.” Adam nodded and pulled out his phone again. By the time Cat came back, Kara was asleep. Cat sat with Kara in the living room until Alex arrived a little before midnight.

 

“Thank you so much for watching her on such short notice Ms. Grant.” the brunette said as she picked ups her daughter. 

 

“It was no problem really. So how was your date?” Cat smirked, and Alex blushed.

 

“Uh… it was good. I think I might see her again if she wants to.”

 

“Here let me give you my number so that you can just text me next time you need a sitter.” Cat handed her a slip of paper. 

 

“Thank you. Uh if you need someone to watch the boys just let me know. Good night.”

 

“I will. Good night.” Alex put Kara to bed and went to bed herself. Her phone vibrated. 

 

**_I had a really very good time tonight Danvers - Maggie_ **

 

**_I did too - Alex_ **

 

**_Maybe next weekend, we can have a date at the park? With Kara? - Maggie._ **

 

**_She’d love that. I have every Saturday off.  - Alex_ **

 

**_I’ll let you know. Good night :P - Maggie_ **

 

**_“Good evening. - Alex_ **

 

Alex put her phone on the nightstand and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already left a kudos make sure you do! Let me know how you liked this! Tell me what you wanna see in future chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie, Alex, and Kara go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and rewrote this chapter so many times and I'm still not sure if I like it. Let me know what you think. And tell me what you wanna see in future chapters!"

_“Mommy I don’ t wanna sit in that,”_ Kara whined as Alex pulled the new stroller out of the hall closet. She much preferred walking with the brunette than riding in her new mode of transportation.

 

 _“I know that Little One, but it’s a lot easier on me when you are sitting in it. I just need you to ride in it until we get to the park then you can walk. Okay?”_  

 

 _“Okay,”_ Kara sighed. 

 

 _“Cheer up Kara. We’re meeting my friend at the park to have a picnic. Do you know what a picnic is?”_ Alex asked, putting her purse and Kara’s bag in the bottom compartment.

 

 _“That when you eat your food sitting on the ground?”_ Alex picked her up and placed her in the stroller, making sure to buckle her in. 

 

 _“It is. Now let’s get going, so we aren’t late.”_ Alex pulled the stroller out of the apartment and started her walk to National City Park. Throughout the last couple months, Alex and Maggie had had quite a few date nights (Kara played with her new friend Carter) and even more lunch dates (Kara had hung out with J’onn and Vasquez or as she called them, Uncle J’onn and Aunt Suzie). Maggie was rather excited to get to meet your daughter, but  Alex had been skeptical about them meeting so soon. The other woman understood and told her that they would take it at her pace. Alex had talked to Cat Grant about when the best time for her to introduce the two, and she had agreed that it would be best to hold off. Because of their children's friendship, they had also quickly become friends, and Alex went to the older woman if she needed some parenting advice. So at the beginning of the week, Alex decided that her and Maggie’s relationship was far enough along for Kara to meet Maggie. They set up a date at the park with a picnic and a trip to the zoo that was in the middle of the park.

 

“Mommy! You said I could get out when we got to the park!” Maggie heard a little girl whine. She looked up from setting up their picnic and found her girlfriend pushing a stroller towards her; the little girl in the stroller looked to be very upset and was trying to unbuckle herself, and Alex was chuckling at her daughter. 

 

“Hold on Little One. Our picnic spot is right there, that’s where you can get out.” 

 

“Alex! Hey!” Maggie called.

 

“Hey!” Alex stopped next to the blanket and kneeled next to the stroller, “Kara, this is my friend Maggie. Maggie, this is my daughter Kara.” Maggie joined her girlfriend on the ground.

 

“Hi, Kara. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you. Your mommy has told me so much about you.”

 

“Hi,” Kara murmured from behind her Peter Pan, “You joinin’ Mommy and me for a picnic?” she asked.

 

“I am. In fact, I have it all setup. Do you like watermelon?” Kara nodded, and Alex started to take her out of the stroller. The three of them spent the next hour enjoying peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, watermelon, carrots, pretzels, and cookies; all while Kara told Maggie about her favorite movies, toys, and of course her friends.

 

“So Kara, Mommy tells me that you haven’t been to the zoo yet,” Maggie said as they gathered the trash. 

 

“I was suppose to go wit’ Lena and her broder, but Lex got sick,” Kara pouted. 

 

“Well, how about we go to the zoo today?” Kara’s face lit up, and she looked at her mother. 

 

“Really? Can we Mommy?” Alex nodded and stood. The National City Park Zoo had free admission and was run mainly by donation. They started their visit with the Zebras. Kara excitedly ran ahead of Alex and Maggie to get a glimpse of the striped animals. The zoo was pretty busy since it was the weekend, so Alex lost sight of her daughter, giving her a heart attack. 

 

“Kara!” she yelled, but the girl came right back into the view, “Little one you can’t run away like that. If you're going to walk you need to hold Maggie or my hand alright?” Kara nodded.

 

“I’m sorry Mommy.” 

 

“It’s alright, but if you do it again you’ll have to ride in the stroller,” Kara nodded as she took her mother’s hand. She pointed to the zebras. 

 

“What’s those?”

 

“Those are zebras,” Maggie replied as they got closer. 

 

“Are they horsies?” Kara asked. 

 

“Um… kinda,” Alex replied. Kara let go if her mother’s hand and raised her arms as a silent request to be picked up. She squeaked in surprise when she was lifted off the ground by hands behind her, but giggled once she was placed on Maggie’s shoulders. They went through most of the zoo with Kara on the detective’s shoulders. When they got to the petting zoo area, she was put down and allowed to interact with the animals. She was enjoying petting the animals. At the edge of the petting zoo, there was a pond where ducks were swimming. There were gumball type machines that dispensed food for the guests to feed the ducks. 

 

“Come here, Kara!” Maggie called to the little girl who was petting one of the goats. She put some of the food into Kara’s hand. 

 

“What’s dis?” 

 

“It’s food for the duckies. Toss it to them, and they’ll eat it up. Watch,” Maggie threw some to the birds, and they all swarmed toward it, “Now you try.” Kara tossed some food in a different direction than Maggie had and giggled when all of the ducks started racing toward it. 

 

“I like duckies,” Kara giggled. They went through all of the exhibits and saw the rest of the animals before making a stop at the gift shop. 

 

“Alright Duck,” Maggie said, as she placed Kara on the floor, “Go ahead and pick anything you want; my treat.” Kara ventured to find something she wanted, and Alex turned to her girlfriend. 

 

“Maggs, you don’t have to do that. You made lunch, and you bought the ice cream…” 

 

“Hush. I want to. Just let me do this.” 

 

“Alright,” Alex sighed. Kara came toddling back to them holding a stuffed duck. 

 

“What’d you find Kiddo?” 

 

“Duckie!” After that, the three moved to one of Maggie’s favorite restaurants, Noonan’s where Alex bought dinner.

 

* * *

 

“Come right on in,” Alex said as she opened the door to the apartment; Maggie pushed the stroller in front of her, Kara asleep inside it, “I’m going to put her to bed. Uh… make yourself at home.”

 

“No problem Danvers.” Alex picked her daughter up and traveled down the hall. Maggie made her way into the living room, taking a look around first. She sat down on the couch she chuckled when she had to move a talking Mickey Mouse out from under her. 

 

“She hasn’t quite got the concept of putting her toys away yet,” Alex said as she reentered the room. 

 

“I don’t think they ever do,” Maggie laughed.

 

“I know,” Alex smiled and held out a glass, “Would you like some scotch?” the Latina smirked. 

 

“It’s like you know the way into my heart Danvers.”

 

“I try.” One drink turned into two. Two drinks turned into a make-out session on the couch. 

 

“God I love you,” Maggie said in-between kisses.

 

“Are you going soft on me Sawyer?”

 

“Never,” Maggie dove back into kissing the agent, moving down to her neck, her hands roaming her body. 

 

“Mommy?” Alex pushed the detective off of her, accidentally throwing her onto the floor. 

 

“Kara. What’s wrong Little One?” 

 

“I had a bad dream.” Maggie pulled herself off the ground.

 

“I believe that is my cue to go,” she walked over to Kara and ruffled her hair, “See you around Duck,” she turned back to Alex, “Call you tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah. Good night Sawyer.” 

 

“Night Danvers. I’ll see myself out.” Alex nodded in thanks and then picked her daughter up.

 

 _“I like Maggie,”_ Kara said as they made their way to the master bedroom. 

 

_“I do too Little One. I really like her too.”_


	5. Chapter 5

Maggie looked up at the building she was standing outside of; she looked down at her phone to make sure she was at the correct address. There was no way she would think the building in front of her was home to a secret government agency. She walked into the building, and it looked just like any other office building’s lobby. She walked up to the desk. 

 

“Hello,” the woman said, “How can I help you?” 

 

“Hi, I’m Maggie Sawyer; I’m having lunch with Alex Danvers,” she held up the bag of take-out. And the woman nodded. 

 

“Alex told me she was expecting you,” she handed her a piece of paper, “Fill out this form while I page someone to take you through.” After filling out her form, she was handed a visitor’s pass. Another woman came out, but she was dressed in a tactical uniform. She reached out her hand.

 

“So, you’re Maggie. I’m Susan Vasquez, but everyone just calls me Vasquez.”

“Oh yeah, Alex has talked about you. It’s very nice to meet you.” 

 

“You too. Follow me,” Vasquez lead the detective down a long hallway right up to a set of double doors; she put in a code, and the doors opened, and it was like they were walking into an entirely different building, Maggie, I have to warn you, the Danvers are very loved here at the DEO. If you hurt them, you are in for in for a painful death. And no one will ever find your body. Do you understand?

 

“Yes. I completely understand,” the agent smiled as they approached a door. 

 

“Good. This here is Alex’s lab. Have a nice lunch.”

 

“Um… thanks.” she walked into the lab. 

 

“Hey babe,” Alex greeted her, pulling away from her work and gave the Latina a kiss. 

 

“Hey. That woman was a little scary.”

 

“Oh, Vasquez brought you in? I was sure J’onn was going to do it. He’s even more intimidating,” they started to pull out the Chinese food, “Kara! Food’s here!” the little blonde came running out of the open door in the back of the lab. 

 

“Maggie!!” Kara yelled; running and jumping into her arms, “I misseded you.” 

 

“I missed you too Duck. What’ve you been up to?” 

 

“I’m watching mobies in Mommy’s office.”

 

“And making a mess,” Alex added before putting a plate of food on the lab table, “Her you go, baby.” 

 

“T’ank you,” Kara said as Maggie put her down in front of her food. They had a quiet lunch, nearly eating all of the food Maggie had brought. Kara was back in the office, and the couple was cleaning up. 

 

“How many potstickers did you get? I only ate two,” Maggie said as she threw away empty containers. 

 

“Uh… I had three. Why?”

 

“I bought twelve potstickers. Are you telling me your three-year-old ate eight potstickers and all of the orange chicken?” Maggie asked, “Kara sure does eat a lot for somebody so tiny.” Alex knew this conversation was going to come up soon. 

 

“Yeah… Th—“ she was interrupted by J’onn entering the lab. 

 

“Alex, there’s a situation at the desert base. I need you to come with me to handle it.” 

 

“Okay, I’ll have to call Cat to see if she could watch Kara,” she turned to Maggie, “Could you take her to Catco for me?”

 

“No. Give me your keys, and I’ll take Kara home, and we’ll wait for you there.” Alex kissed her girlfriend. 

 

“You are the best,” she lead her into the office where Kara was sitting behind the desk. 

 

“Hey Little One, I have to go on a mission with Uncle J’onn, so Maggie is going to take you home. Be good okay?”

 

“Okay,” Kara replied. Alex handed Maggie Kara’s bag and her house key. She kissed the top of Kara’s head. 

 

“I love you.”

 

“Love you too Mommy.” Alex gave Maggie a kiss. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“Go, save the day.” Alex gave her daughter one more kiss before leaving. Maggie put Kara in her stroller, making Kara pout, and they left the DEO. 

 

“Bye Casey!” Kara waved to the woman at the front desk. 

 

“Have a good day Kara,” Casey replied, “You as well Agent Sawyer.”

 

“Thanks! You too.” Maggie walked to Alex’s apartment. 

 

“Out Maggie! Maggie, I wan’ out!” Kara whined on their ride on the elevator. 

 

“Hey, hey, hey. Calm down Duck. I’ll let you out, but you need to say the magic word first.”

 

“Please? Can I get out now?” Kara asked; Maggie unbuckled the toddler and set her on the floor, “T’ank you.” 

 

“You are very welcome.” They exited the elevator and Maggie let them into the apartment, Kara running in to begin playing. Once she had everything put away, Maggie walked into the living room where Kara was sitting in the middle of the room playing with some Megabloks. The woman sat down on the couch and pulled out her phone.

 

“Maggie?” Kara asked as she put a block at the top of the tower she was building. 

 

“Yeah Duck?” Maggie replied, quickly glancing up from her game of Emoji Blitz. 

 

“Can we watch a mobie?” 

 

“Of course! What do you want to watch?”

 

“I falled asleep watchin’ one las’ night; can I finish dat one?” Maggie nodded.

 

“I’ve got a great idea! Why don’t we build a blanket and pillow fort!” Kara tilted her head like a dog would.

 

“Wha’s that?”

 

“Oh, Duck, you are in for a treat. Let’s go get all of the pillows and blankets.” Nearly an hour later, Maggie and Kara stepped back to admire their fort, complete with a door and a window to view the TV. 

 

“Popcorn?” asked Maggie and tentatively, the little blonde nodded. The detective poured some apple juice for Kara and herself while their snack was popping. She reentered the living room and found the main menu of _Monster’s Inc._ on the tv screen. She crawled into the fort and settled next to Kara. 

 

“Here’s the ‘mote,” Kara said handing the over and took her cup. Maggie started the movie. They were nearly an hour into their second movie, _Return to Neverland_ (the sequel to _Peter Pan_ , which she didn’t know existed) when where was knock at the door. 

 

“I’ll be right back Duck,” Maggie said as she crawled out of the fort. She opened the door and was greeted by her girlfriend holding two pizza boxes, one large and one small. 

 

“I come bearing one all veggie, vegan pizza, and one medium meat lover’s pizza,” she kissed her girlfriend as she entered the apartment, “How has everything been?”

 

“We’ve been good. We’ve been watching movies,” they walked into the living room, and Alex gave her girlfriend a questioning look, “Oh and we made a fort.” Alex rolled her eyes.

 

“Go get the plates. I am going to go see my daughter.” Maggie started for the kitchen.

 

“Mommy!!” she heard Kara yell. The three of them ate all of their pizza and watched one more movie before Kara fell asleep. Alex put Kara to bed and came back; Maggie was still in the fort, so Alex crawled in and cuddled into the woman; switching the tv over to cable, settling on an episode of House Hunters. 

 

“I love your fort by the way.” 

 

“Thanks, everything okay in the desert?”

 

“Yeah,” Alex sighed, “One of the prisoners got loose, and we helped return it.”

 

“My hero,” Maggie joked. The couple fell asleep in the fort which is why the both of them woke from a noise from downstairs. They were getting out of the fort when there was another noise on the balcony, and it had them grabbing their guns and making their way to the double doors. They put down their weapons when they saw it was Superman. 

 

“Clark?” Alex asked, surprised to see the Kryptonian standing on her balcony, “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“Alex!” he cheered, “I’ve been looking for you! Just to let you know the guy below you is not very friendly.”

 

“Are you drunk?” the man wouldn’t even drink alcohol that actually affected him, so for him to be actually drunk was very shocking. 

 

“Maybe just a little,” he slurred. He stumbled past the couple and into the apartment. Alex followed him in while Maggie stood in shock. Not only was Superman there, but it also seemed her girlfriend knew him personally. 

 

“What are you doing here Clark?”

 

“I made a mistake Alex. I’m the one who should be raising her. That’s the reason I was sent here.” 

 

“I am not having this conversation right now,” Alex said trying to stay calm. 

 

“Alex,” he started, but Alex cut him off.

 

“She is not a toy Clark Kent!! You can’t toss her aside when you grow bored and then just come back to her whenever you like!” Kara shuffled into the room; rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

 

“Mommy?” Kara yawned. Maggie was quick to pick her up and carry her back to her bedroom. 

 

“What are you doing up Duck?” Maggie asked once the door was closed. 

 

“Mommy’s yellin’,” Kara mumbled.

 

“Yeah, she’s not very happy with Clark right now, but that’s none of your concern. Just try and go back to sleep okay?” Maggie gently swayed while pacing the room trying to get the girl back to sleep. A little while later, Alex entered the room. She took Kara into her arms and proceeded to do what her girlfriend had been doing. 

 

“Everything settled out there?” Maggie whispered. 

 

“Yeah, I called J’onn, and he came out to get him.” Maggie nodded and watched as Kara was tucked back into bed. Alex motioned for her to follow her out of the room. They went to the master bedroom and got ready for bed, Maggie borrowing some of Alex’s pajamas. They didn’t speak until they were in bed; Alex cuddled not the Latina’s side with her head on the other’s chest. Maggie was playing with shot, auburn locks.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Kara,” Alex said.

 

“About her being a Kryptonian?” Maggie asked, “I kinda already knew.”

 

“She’s Superman’s little cousin to be exact. How did you know?”

 

“I’m a detective. It’s my job to find aliens. Also, the kid hovers when she eats.”

 

“Yeah… We’re working on that,” Alex chuckled, “So you’re not mad I didn’t tell you?”

 

“Not at all. I understand that you were just trying to keep her safe.”

 

“I was going to tell you this afternoon, but J’onn interrupted.”

 

“So you know Superman, and your daughter is his cousin. Any other aliens I should know about?”

 

“Well, J’onn’s a Martian. But I’ll let you know if I make any more otherworldly friends,” the two chuckled the grew quiet; a few moments later, Alex spoke again, “Hey Maggie?”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you too Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody asked me for some more Alex and Kara time, so here you go! I kinda got really into details with this one and I'm sorry about it. Otherwise, I hope you like it.

_“Mommy?”_ Kara said as she shuffled into the room; she crawled into the bed and was surprised to see that her mommy was all cuddled up with Maggie, _“Mommy?”_ Alex lifted her head off her girlfriend.

 

_“Good morning Little One. Are you here for your morning cuddles?”_

 

_“Yeah, but you’re cuddling Maggie.”_

 

“As cool as it is to hear you two speak that beautiful language, I would like to know what you’re talking about,” Maggie said, never opening her eyes.

 

“Kara wants her morning cuddles,” Alex said. Maggie moved over a little. 

 

“Come on then Duck. The more, the merrier.” Kara smiled before snuggling in-between the women. 

 

They cuddled for an hour before Kara complained she was hungry. Maggie got up and went on a doughnut run. After the barker’s dozen had been devoured, the detective headed for her own apartment to get ready for work. Alex had the day off and decided that it would be a Mommy/Daughter day. She dressed her daughter in a pair of light blue jean shortalls and a light pink shirt that had small watermelon slices on it, and her white tennis shoes. She French braided her hair. Alex put on a gray V-neck and a pair of olive green, linen shorts, and her white converse.

 

“Where we goin’ Mommy?” Kara asked as they made their way down the street. 

 

“I thought we could do some shopping. We need to find us both some sandals, get you a bathing suit, and whatever else we need for our trip next week.” Every Fourth of July Alex holds a barbecue at her parent's house in Midvale just as they had done. This would be Kara’s first trip to Midvale and Alex was excited to show her the place she had grown up. They would be spending two weeks at the beach house. The first week would just be the two of them. The second week would be spent with Maggie, and the Grants would be staying with them after the barbecue. 

 

The first stop was Old Navy where she got them both flip-flops and some more shorts for herself. Next, they went to Kara’s favorite store, The Disney Store. There, they bought Kara a pink and yellow striped one piece bathing suit with Stich on it, cute matching flip-flops, a Stich beach towel, a _Frozen_ themed pajama set and a Buzz Lightyear pajama set. Alex had to get out of the store before Kara’s pout could convince her to buy anything else. From there they went to Noonan’s (Kara’s new favorite restaurant) for lunch. After, they went home and relaxed in the fort that was still set up in the living room, watching movies for the rest of the day. 

 

 _“I had fun today Mommy,”_ Kara muttered as WALL-E pushed himself through space with a fire extinguisher. Alex kissed the top of Kara’s head.

 

 _“Me too Baby. You like everything we bought?”_ Kara nodded, _“Good.”_

**A Week Later**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Alex groaned as she turned off her alarm clock and rolled out of bed. To get to Midvale in time to get the house ready to live in, they need to leave early which meant Alex was getting up at 4:30 in the morning. She took a quick shower to wake herself up; she dressed in one of her old Stanford shirts and a pair of athletic shorts. Then she started to wake her daughter. Kara was an early riser, but never before the sun was up, so Alex had some trouble getting the girl up. 

 

 _“Mommy noo,”_ Kara whined, turning away from the woman.

 

 _“Come on Little One,”_ Alex said, _“We’re starting our vacation today!”_ Kara groaned, _“Let’s go Baby.”_ After glancing at her watch, she thanked Rao she had put everything in the SUV before she wasn’t to bed the night before. 

 

J’onn had been kind enough to let her borrow on of the DEO’s SUVs since she didn’t have a car, just her motorcycle. Cat Grant had let her use one of Carter’s car seats as well. After their very filling breakfast, Alex and Kara hit the road and 6:20, twenty minutes later than she wanted to leave but ten minutes before she thought they would be on the road.

 

Seven hours, nine potty breaks, and three food stops later, Alex pulled into the driveway of her childhood home. When she was younger, her parents worked for the DEO, but they did most of their work in their lab in the basement. Every so often they would go out on field missions, leaving her with her Aunt and Uncle, Martha and Johnathan, and Clark. 

 

 _“Are we here Mommy?”_ Kara asked, craning her neck to get a glimpse of the white house. 

 

 _“Yes Baby, we’re here,”_ Alex parked, got out of the car, and helped her daughter out, _“Come on, I’ll give you the grand tour,”_ they walked into the house and Kara looked all around her. Alex had left the house exactly how her parents had left it, so there were still pictures of her at various ages hanging throughout the house. 

 

 _“Mommy! That’s you!”_ Kara pointed at the picture of Alex in her cap and gown holding her degree with her parents on either side of her. Alex picked her up and stood in front of the photo.

 

_“Yep. That’s me with my mommy and daddy.”_

 

 _“They’re in Rao’s light with my other mommy and my daddy right?”_  
 

 _“Right,”_ she stood staring at the picture for a moment before placing a kiss on her daughter’s head before continuing through the house. She showed her everything in the first floor before going upstairs where the bedrooms were. Kare was very excited to be staying in Alex’s childhood bedroom. She was most excited to be sleeping in the big bed. Alex’s bed had been a twin over full bunk bed, and strangely the three-year-old wanted to sleep on the bottom bunk. Alex showed her her bathroom before showing her the master suite. Alex set her daughter up with a movie in the living room before started to unload the car. Once everything was unloaded and put away, or at least in the room where it was supposed to go, Alex put her daughter back in the car and headed to the grocery store.

 

Taking Kara to the store was the worst decision she could have made. It wasn’t that Kara was misbehaving, she was just making everything difficult. At first, she had Kara sitting in the cart, but the girl protested rather loudly. 

 

“Mommy no, I wanna walk,” she whined. Alex nodded and picked her up out of the cart and placed her on the ground. 

 

“If you are going to walk, you need to hold onto the cart okay?” Kara nodded. She listened for a few aisles that had the paper products in it. But once they got to the food is when Kara started to venture off; coming back to the cart with various food items. When Kara came back for the third time with a package of cookies, Alex put her back into the cart’s child seat. 

 

“Mommy! Nooo!” she yelled.

 

“Kara, I told you, if you want to walk you have to hold on to the cart. Obviously, you aren’t going to listen, so you are going to sit in the cart.” Kara began to cry. While Alex continued to shop, Kara continued to cry. 

 

“Out! I wan’ out!!”

 

“You’re okay Kara,” Alex said, trying to ignore the looks the other shoppers, “We’re almost done.” Alex finished her shopping as quickly as she could, loaded the car, and headed for the house. On the way, Kara fell asleep; she had tired herself out from all of the crying. Alex put the little blonde on the couch to finish her nap. While the Kryptonian slept, the brunette put all of the groceries away, pulled all of the sheets, blankets, and pillows from storage, started washing them, and managed to make her bed before the blonde woke up. 

 

 _“Mommy?”_ Kara whined when she found her mother in the laundry room. Alex finished putting Kara’s comforter into the dryer, then picked her up. 

 

 _“Hey Little One!”_ she kissed her cheek, _“Did you have a nice nap?”_ Kara nodded.

 

 _“I’m sorry I was bad at the store,”_ Alex’s heart broke as she watched tears form in the blonde’s eyes.

 

 _“Hey, hey. It’s alright Kara. I woke you up very early this morning, and I think you needed that nap. All’s forgiven. How about we have chicken nuggets for dinner?”_ Kara nodded enthusiastically. Alex went into the kitchen, placed her daughter on the counter and started making dinner. After dinner, Kara helped do the dishes, rinsing the dishes from atop a bar stool. 

 

_“Mommy?”_

 

 _“What’s up Baby?”_ the brunette asked. She could tell the little girl was still tired and saw an early night for the both of them. 

 

 _“Will you read to me?”_  

 

 _“Of course. After your bath tonight we’ll get all comfy and read one of my favorites,”_ Alex finished the dishes and gave her a bath. While Kara played in the tub, Alex went to her childhood bedroom and grabbed the book. Once she was dressed in her _Frozen_ pajamas and Alex was in her pajamas, they settled into Alex’s bed. 

 

 _“What are we reading Mommy?”_ Kara asked. 

 

“I want to start reading one of my favorite series with you,” she showed her the old, worn copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone_ , “Are you ready?” Kara shuffled around before nodding, “ _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone_ by J.K. Rowling. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were perfectly normal, thank you very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are awesome. And if you like this and you want to see more comment and tell me what you wanna see. If you liked it, but you thought there were issues; feel free to leave critiques in the comments too.


End file.
